Manufacturers are interested in attracting customers to their products. To do so, manufacturers spend considerable money and effort to invent new marketing solutions (such as identifying different locations to place products in stores, creating new brands and/or logos to draw attention, creating promotions, etc.) to reach customers. To assess marketing effectiveness, some manufactures perform auditing (or retain auditing companies to perform auditing) to evaluate the way their products are being sold (e.g., displayed) in stores. Such auditing techniques can involve having an auditor physically travel to a store to be audited, capture images of various product displays, and then send the captured images back to a central facility for auditing.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.